May Showers Bring April Flowers
by LuvLov3Love
Summary: What happens when May is traveling alone? Drew finds her hiding a thunderstorm. I promise to write a better summary next time Dx Contestshipping btw :
1. The First Shower of May

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon :[ (If I did May and Drew would have gotten together during their season...)**

May Showers Bring April Flowers

_-Flashback-_

_"Have you seen a brunette about this tall, blue eyes, and traveling with 3 boys?" asked a green haired boy._

_"Why yes! They left about 2 days ago."_

_Hearing about the group's departure, he began to leave the nurse who kept on talking._

"_But they split up. I heard the boys were going to gym on the other side of the Koala Region. The girl went towards Ambrosia Town." When the information hit his ears, Drew attempted to question Nurse Joy._

_"Then-" Drew started saying, but was quickly cut off._

_"Such a pity. Once they found out that they had to split up, the girl was a mess. She ran towards the forest crying." said Nurse Joy with a sad and concerning face._

_"Is she okay?" Drew asked quickly. He was slightly worried because he knew of May's emotional fits._

_"Oh yes! She came back an hour later, packed up her stuff and left." she said, missing the obvious worry on his face._

_"Well thank you for your time." Drew said, while walking out the door of the Pokemon Center doing his casual wave of mystery._

Drew was just making his way towards Ambrosia Town when he heard it...or her...

"Drew!" exclaimed the all too happy brunette who came up to greet him. Although he didn't look like it, he was just as ecstatic as her.

"Hi there May." he said coolly. But then he remembered why he asked Nurse Joy about her whereabouts. Suddenly, he got tense.

"What's wrong Drew?" May asked sensing the sudden change in his mood.

"Oh it's nothing. I just had a question."

"Oh...Then ask away!" she said with a glowing face.

"Well...ummm..."

Drew was contemplating on his next words.

"Where's Ash, Brock, and Max?" he said. At the same time, he was kicking himself for chickening out on what he really wanted to say.

"..."

Her happiness meter dropped sharply as the last word left his mouth. That subject obviously struck a chord with her, but he hadn't realized that what Nurse Joy had said was completely wrong.

Silence had seemed to take over, and Drew was obviously getting worried.

"Umm...May?" he asked with a concerning tone that was impossible to hide.

Right then she started sprinting towards Ambrosia Town. Tears were clearly visible when she lifted her head and turned towards the town.

He stayed there...stunned.

_"What just happened?" _he thought to himself. Drew stood there motionless while watching the girl run from him.

_"I'm sooo stupid!" _May thought to herself, while running through the streets of Ambrosia.

_"Thinking that talking to Drew would make me feel better!"_

Muttering through tears and frustration, she fell backwards at the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey!" May said irritated.

Looking up to see who she had bumped into, she was surprised to see the result.

"Brendan?" she exclaimed stunned.

"May!" the white-haired male said, as he helped her up and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" May said, trying to wipe her tears away before he could notice. But he was too good.

"What's wrong May?" Brendan asked breaking the embrace and holding her arm's length apart.

"Oh… It's nothing..." she said trying to laugh it off but failing miserably.

"You know that won't work with me right?" he said back, wanting to know what's wrong.

"I guess that's what you get after traveling around with you for a year." May said slightly smiling at the fond memories.

"Now, now. Let's sit down and catch up." Brendan said, gesturing towards the seats outside in the Poke Park.

Sitting in the park, Brendan asks "So... traveling alone now?" He was trying to break the unbearable silence between them.

Tears that were starting to fade came back like waterfalls.

But the thing is, May didn't need to worry about crying in front of him. She thought of him as her second brother.

He was dumbfounded for a moment but quickly recovered and tried to comfort her.

"It's-it's..." May tried to start but was cut off by a hug.

"Shush...just calm down." Brendan said gently.

May was use to his hugs and accepted it. She cried into his shoulder until no more could come out. Soon, she and he were watching the sunset while May dozed off.

_**"Always the same aren't you May?" **_**Brendan thought, smiling softly while looking at her sleep.**

Carefully he picked May and set her on her bed in her room.

"Goodnight May." he said kissing her on her forehead then shutting the door quietly.

Somewhere else a green haired boy had seen the whole thing up to the part when a white haired boy took May into the Pokemon Center.

"This looks interesting." Drew said trying to control his envy but it was about to spill at any moment.


	2. A Little Light

The next day May woke up relieved. She remembered that Brendan had comforted her and smiled gently.

Although next, she slapped herself mentally because the reason she split her journey with him was to become tougher and not be as soft as she was.

"I guess I'll never change" May said, accepting the facts about her.

Hearing a knock at the door, May jumped.

She got up and put up the happiest face she could.

"Hey Brendan!" May said cheerfully while opening the door.

But when she saw who it was, she was completely embarrassed.

"O-oh Drew!" she said awkwardly.

Drew was hurt at her expecting Brendan (also, when her cheerful expression turned into something that of disappointment didn't help.) But as usual he was doing a great job hiding any unwanted emotions.

"Hey there May." Drew said back.

"So...what's up?" she said.

Drew answered back awkwardly, "Nothing really..."

"Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't know what I said but I'm sorry." he said looking away cause of his blushing face.

"Oh it's nothing! I shouldn't have run away like that." she said, embarrassed again.

"HEY MAY! YOU UP YET!" yelled a familiar voice down the hall.

Before May could answer, Drew was turned around and clearly annoyed. "Hey! Some people are sti-" but he was cut off when he realized he was talking to a person's torso.

Drew looked up slightly to see an accustomed face.

"Hey May! And this is..." Brendan said curiously.

"This is Drew! And Drew this is Brendan." May said.

"Hello Drew!" the white haired man said with a smile.

"Hi there Brendan" said the smaller gentleman. Drew held his hand out for a half-assed handshake.

Brendan took it but things just seemed to get awkward...

But for some reason, the awkward tension disappeared when May popped in between the two and asked "So...breakfast?"

The threesome walked downstairs to breakfast. They got to a table and were deciding who sits where.

It was just a normal booth with a window no problem right? Wrong!

Drew was thinking too much into it._ "If I sit next to May I might not be able to focus on eating, but if I sit next to Brendan I might not be able to stomach my food down..."_

Drew was thinking while Brendan sat down, and May pushed Drew to sit next to him.

May sat on the opposite side.

"_That answers my question..." _Drew thought irritably.

After everyone ate, they sat in the Pokemon center wondering what to do.

Drew learned that Brendan was a trainer and coordinator. Well...only a coordinator when May was traveling with him.

"_Hmmm...so that's who May was with when she left on her own that year..." _Drew thought.

May was facing Drew and explaining that Brendan was her friend/traveling buddy.

Then turning to face Brendan, Drew heard May telling him that he was her rival.

Something then struck Drew's heart.

He felt hurt that May thought of him only as her rival.

"I got to go." Drew said abruptly, getting up in the process.

Before questions went flying, he left. His head held not so high, Drew walked out of the Pokemon Center.

He walked and walked. Walking eventually cause him to walk into a wall with a poster. Taking a look at it, he noticed it was for the upcoming Pokemon contest that Ambrosia was famous for.

Drew was just reading the rules he already knew but something caught his eye.

He rushed back to the Pokemon center to tell May of what he learned.

When he got there, he looked around trying to find where May went.

After a long hide-and-seek game, he finally found her (with Brendan.) He asked her if she knew...

"May, do you have a partner for the contest yet?" Drew said trying to be smug, but also trying to surprise her.

Unexpectedly, she said "Yes I do. It's Brendan!" she said pointing at the man eating an apple.

Drew got so ticked off he almost exploded trying to hold it back "Oh well good for you. I'll be rooting...you two... on." trying to squeeze out those last four words out.

"You're not entering?" May exclaimed.

"Yeah I already have my 5 ribbons." he said.

"REALLY?" May asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes." Drew said, taking his case out.

"Well I need to catch up! I only have four!" She started dragging Brendan out to the training field.

As her eyes twinkle with determination, his dulled with sadness. (Also, Brendan's eyes were crying because May caused him to drop his apple.)


	3. The Thunder Before the Storm

After a long day of last minute training, May was very ready for bed. Trying to reawaken some of Brendan's coordinating skills was especially energy consuming.

As May got ready for bed she thought to herself,_ "I know we can win. After everything I've been through, I have to."_

The last expression on her face was a small smile,__before it transformed into a deep frown.

"_But May! I want to go see Ash beat the champion!" whined May's little brother._

"_But you're my brother! You should be cheering me on when I win my last ribbon!" May countered._

"_You might not even win it..."Max muttered under his breath._

_The whole gang was in front of the Pokemon Center debating on their next location. It was that time of the journey when contests are ending and the Pokemon League Conference is beginning._

_May still needs one ribbon to participate in the Grand Festival, while Ash has already finished all his gym battles to compete in the final tournament._

_The root of all this fuss is that if the gang goes to Ambrosia for the last contest of the season, odds are Ash won't make it in time for the tournament, which is in the exact opposite direction._

_Adding into the fight Ash said "Come on May, I have to compete in the conference!" _

"_You can go alone to your contest and we'll see you at the tournament later!" he added cheerfully._

_What Ash said had hurt her a little. Turning to Brock for some support, she only saw him trying to flirt with Nurse Joy._

_Realizing she was on her own she stated with tears on the brim of falling "A brother should support his sister no matter what!"_

_That was the last straw for Max's temper._

"_Well Ash is more of brother than you of a sister! He taught me about battles and Pokemon when you left with Brendan! Why should I go with you!" Max yelled, tears falling harshly._

_May was speechless. She suddenly realized why Max slept closer to Ash, and how he always cheered louder for him at gym battles than for her in contests._

_Turning sharply to face Ash she spit out like venom "Well if want my brother….. YOU CAN HAVE HIM!"_

_May yelled those last words, and started running towards the forest. She didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to get away._

She woke up to something warm on her face. Thinking it was just tears she tried to focus on her surroundings. Although her vision was blurred, she could infer it was about 4am.

Crying in your sleep was tiring. Turning her head to the side, she saw something that caught her eye.

Trying to wake up a little to see what it was, she couldn't fight the sleep that was over powering her. The last thing she remembered was a green blur, before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Here's the day everyone has been waiting for. The Ambrosia Town Contest is the last one in the season, and is usually done with a bang!

May and Brendan were polishing their routine, while Drew just watched from the sideline. Moping around was doing nothing for him so he decided to get a front row seat and wait.

As May and Brendan were going over their appeal moves, May got nervous watching everyone else do the same.

Brendan, seeing May's Beautifly tense up, looked at its trainer.

"May, it's alright! We have a solid routine!" encouraged Brendan.

"Thanks." is all May could say before the MC started introducing the contest.

**A/N: Hope this shined some light on what May was sad about. Right now I'm going through a little depression so please be a little patient. The next chapter will describe the contest and who the victor will be… (well duh it has too :P)**


	4. Nothing Goes as Planned

**Chapter 4: Nothing Goes As Planned**

Sitting in the crowd was boring. During the appeals round, Drew could easily tell who was going to make the cut and or see the little mistakes that the judges would dock points off for.

The arena was interesting though. Mirrors made up the walls which led to a collapsible roof. He hasn't seen anything like it before.

"_Come on…" _Drew thought with boredom.

"Next are contestants 21 and 22!" exclaimed the MC with enthusiasm.

Drew leaned forward at the sound of May's number being called.

He could hear her call out her Pokémon with the usually phrase, and Brendan doing the same.

May sent out her Beautifly, while Brendan sent out his Shiftree. The crowd awed at the sight of the brilliant shine of Beautifly's wings, and the fierceness in Shiftree's eyes.

To start off their appeal, Brendan instructs his Pokémon to use Bullet Seed, while Beautifly flew off to the other side of the stage. Immediately following the move, May told her Beautifly to use Psychic.

The Bullet Seed circled Beautifly, leaving a stencil in the shape of the Pokémon. The duo did this for a while until the crowd noticed the finished product. May and Brendan's goal was to use the small Beautifly stencils, to create a huge Beautifly on stage! The walls added a beautiful reflection on both sides causing the crowd to look in awe.

Soon after, the crowd cheered at the stupendous display, but the show wasn't done yet.

May ordered her Pokémon to use Morning Sun, making the huge Beautifly stencil shine like a Solar Beam on full blast. Almost directly after, the seeds burst into mini fireworks, which bounced from the walls like sparklers.

Drew smirked at the appeal as it was very _May-esque._

* * *

><p>Next was the battle round. Not quite as boring, but not quite attention grabbing either, for the rose obsessed boy.<p>

His mind dosed off easily, but when he heard someone plop down beside him, his eyes opened in disbelief.

Harley.

"Hey Hun~~!" exclaimed the Cacturn themed _man_.

Drew stared back at him with a discontented look.

Breaking the two's silence, Harley said "You know what! I haven't seen my little May in forever!"

"But tsk, tsk, who's that boy with her?" Drew slowly drew his eyes toward the stage, not realizing it was May's turn.

"His name is Brendan." Drew said with a little too much malice.

"Ohhh~! Is someone a little jealous of someone's little partner~!?" The tone in his voice was quite distracting, _and annoying,_ to Drew, who was trying to focus on May's battle.

Harley took note that Drew was trying to ignore him. "But you're the little one in this situation." he added in a low, taunting voice.

Drew would not take Cacturn fanatic's bait and let him drabble on, while he focused his mind on the competition.

May chose Munchlax for her Pokemon. As for Brendan, he had picked Castform. Only now, Drew noticed the ceiling opening.

Their opponents brought out Scizor and Skarmory. From the first couple of seconds, the plump, cute Munchlax and Castform duo contrasted with the cool, sharp image of Scizor and Skarmory.

And so it began.

"Scizor, use Agility!" The red Pokemon pranced around the arena getting elegantly, getting closer and closer to their opponents.

May quickly returned the attack. "Extreme Speed Munchlax, let's go!"

"Ha. That sack of Poke-block will never catch up to my Scizor's speed." said the trainer. His condescending tone earned him a few boos from the audience.

As Munchlax dashed around to catch Scizor, Skarmory was called into action.

"Steel Wing on Castform Skarmory!" But before Skarmory could prepare its move, it was disrupted by a high speed chase!

"It seems like before Skarmory could use his Steel Wing, Scizor has accidently run into his partner! That's definitely going to dock some points!" The MC announced the event as the audience cheered for Munchlax.

Drew looked proudly at May. Harley piped in "So that girl planned to chase Scizor into his partner when it was about to attack Castform… how smart."

"Tch. I don't need you explaining every little thing." Drew knew very well what May was intending.

The match went on with back and forth. May's opponents were easily dubbed as newbies a minute into the round.

_Their attacks are disorganized and their appeals are so very unoriginal. _Drew sat back and waited for May to win her round… _with Brendon._

Brendon hasn't accomplished much in the round. Under the spot light, his movements were just above amateur. May definitely was the force pulling her team forward in his opinion.

"And Scizor is down! Will he get back up or will this be then end?" Drew's eyes snapped into focus to see that Castform had successful landed a graceful Weather Ball onto Scizor.

"Castform, Sunny Day, here we go!" Brendan shouted his attack as the crowd matched his enthusiasm.

Brenden nodded at his partner.

May took the signal and shout: "Munchlax, Solar Beam!" Thanks to the open roof above, Sunny Day enhanced the weather's affect by ten folds and the attack as well.

While Munchlax was preparing for his attack, the opponents started getting flustered. Their obvious nervousness was affecting their Pokemon.

"Oh no! What are they going to do now!" The MC reared the crowd.

Munchlax was set. "Solar Beam!" A brilliant stream of energy and light started its way toward their opponents.

"Skarmory, Scizor, DODGE!" The trainers yelled frantically. Scizor desperately tried to stand up but did not have enough energy to do so.

The match was finally decided until-

"Look everyone! Skarmory is picking up his friend Scizor into safety!"

"Huh!" Drew's eyed narrowed. Skarmory indeed, although barely, got Scizor out of the reach of the Solar Beam.

The super charged attack blew past the Pokemon and trainers and hit the mirror wall behind them, but without anything to absorb the blast, it bounced back!

Munchlax's own attack was running to hit him and his partner!

"Castform, no!" Brenden ran from his area to help defend his Pokemon. But he was too late. The attack hit Munchlax, Castform, _and Brenden_.

The crowd went silent.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, we need to get him to a hospital quick!" EMTs everywhere were rushing to aid Brenden's still body.<p>

"Brenden!" May ran with the gurney as it was loaded into the ambulance. "I'm sorry Miss. You're going to have to wait here."

Drew ran out of the stadium towards May. "May! What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?''! You saw it! Brenden got hurt! Munchlax and Castform too. Cause of my stupid idea!" May sprinted towards the Pokemon Center in tears.

Drew turned his head towards the screen to see that the contest in fact did go on and was now crowning their winner. He shook his head in dissatisfaction and ran after May.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Drew was still in Ambrosia Town. May was constantly blaming herself for Brendon's condition.<p>

_Knock._ "Hey May. You want to go visit Brendon today?" Drew asked nervously through the door. The young coordinator had locked herself in her room after the accident and refused to come out.

There was no answer.

"Come on May. We should really check up on him. He's probably dying to see some company. "

Brenden had been in the hospital for a couple days and May has declined to visit him at every chance.

Drew tried coaxing her more. "As his partner, shouldn't it be your duty to see him, right? You don't want to be selfish-" The door cracked open.

"Ok…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guise... Please point out any mistakes nicely :) Uhh.. I hope this is good. Adds drama and all that. I'm not too good with action...**


End file.
